England stroy
by Lurkinginbushes
Summary: Lam title is lame. England snaps after America makes fun of him to much, and tries to leave aworld confrence. Sorry this is my first story and sucks, so please critique! I love you for reading.


His anger swirled around in him, almost consuming him entirely. As it rose to a boil he fought back the urge the punch the man standing before him, clean in the face. Sure he was rude, and vulgar. However this was no excuse for him to demine, the British man in front of the entire world council.

"I'm leaving," England said almost spitting venom.

Everyone stared at him with dumb awestruck looks upon their faces. America didn't mean what he had said, and it had never bothered England before. I mean sure it got a rise out of him, but never to this degree. They all watched as England stormed out of the room silently fuming. America watched even more intently than any of the others.

"What did I do," He asked himself?

Everyone turned to stare at him, not in anger, but with confusion. America obviously never meant anything he ever said to England it was always said with a joking tone. What exactly had he said that angered the other so?

Meanwhile in the hallway England strutted out toward the front gates to get on his plane home. The sound of his tapping shoes on tile floor reverberated off the walls. Other than that it was absolutely silent. Then he broke his own silence.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is," England muttered under his breath, the same amount of venom in his tongue. He almost could have turned into a snake.

"Who does he think he is," He repeated. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He stopped walking, and stood in the hall for a moment. Trying to compose him, feeling tears well up in his eyes stinging them. England whipped them away with the back of him shirt cuff. England was to busy trying to steady his breath to notice the approaching American. America was too furious to notice that Englishman was on the verge of tears. The glasses wearing man marched up to England. Then spinning the smaller man around America had begun to give him a good talking to.

"Dammit England why the hell did you do that? It is so embarrassing to have someone yell at you in front of everyone, especially since I was only trying to have a bit of fun with you. Everyone was left sitting there uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do! What do you have to say for yourself that was so ungentlemanly of you?" America would have kept going on and on but cut himself off seeing the look on England's face.

England was just standing there. He had big fat tears in his eyes that threatened to overflow. His lip was quivering, and he was shaking. It was obvious that he was trying very hard not to cry. America to one look at this then stared at him in open-mouthed horror.

"Did I do that," He asked himself, staring down on his older brother? "E-England, are you okay," The blond asked out loud?

England didn't want to answer, thinking if he did he would begin to bawl. This was not what he wanted. Not to be looked down upon in the eyes of his little brother. So he just stood there shaking, in the same state as before.

"England, answer me please are you alright," America asked again?

England nodded trying to fool him. (It wasn't working.)

"I did this didn't I," America said.

England shook his head, "I simply tripped in hall."

And with that his tears fell on the ground, and he choked on a sob. America panicked, and wrapped hi arms around the now sobbing male.

"No, no, no don't cry England what will the others think if they see you, France will never let you live it down," He shouted rocking the man back and forth, Making things ultimately worse.

"You stupid git let me go," England whimpered between sobs, pushing at he others chest attempting to pull himself away.

"What was that," America finally noticed he was talking and loosened his grip on him?

"I'm the older brother… (Sob) I should be the one to comfort you… (Sob)…not the other way around," England choked out quietly.

(Fortunately everyone else had started to carry on with the meeting, and heard none of this. Just let them work this out on there own LOL.)

America then got an idea, it was a stupid and childish one, but and idea nonetheless. He whipped up the biggest crocodile tears he could muster, and began to fake cry along with the real crying man.

"I'm s-sorry England, I r-really didn't mean to do anything wrong," He sniffled, automatically snapping England out of his state to focus on him.

"Shut up wanker I'm the one who should be crying," The scolded best he could, tears still rolling down his own cheeks.

Americas plan had worked the man in front of him was calming down. That was when America gave the whole hug thing another try. He wrapped his arms around his brother once more, and reluctantly England did too.

They both settled down, and had gone out side to sit on a bench, when England finally said something. If not only just to get the last word in.

"And to think, if you would have just been nicer to me all of this could have been avoided," England pouted making America smile.

After all England had to regain some of his pride, even if he was out-smarted by a simple-minded American.


End file.
